


A lonely impulse of delight

by Gio07_w



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio07_w/pseuds/Gio07_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Simon/Kieren ; Human!AU Il primo incontro tra Simon e Kieren avviene in un centro riabilitativo per mancati suicida.]<br/>(...) Bussò alla porta di Kieren. Guardò le luci al neon tremolare.<br/>Bussò una seconda volta. Le pareti erano scrostate e ingiallite, alcune macchie di umidità delineavano disegni complessi.<br/>“Kieren?” Simon ruotò gli occhi di trecentosessanta gradi. Luci al neon, pareti ingiallite, moquette verde.<br/>“Kieren? Sei lì?” sulla porta c’era scritto Kieren Walker a caratteri cubitali.<br/>Simon si stancò di aspettare. Abbassò la maniglia e spinse indietro la porta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lonely impulse of delight

Simon Monroe aveva 27 anni e viveva ancora con suo padre in un paese che si sarebbe potuto trovare nello sfintere di un qualunque Signor Nessuno tanto era insignificante.  
Simon Monroe voleva odiare la sua vita con tutte le sue forze ma non ci riusciva perché provava solo indifferenza.  
La sua stessa vita non lo riguardava.  
Avrebbe voluto nascere dall’unione di Rabbia e Odio invece era la progenie di Nichilismo e Apatia.  
Con la morte di sua madre tutto era diventato ancora più vuoto e terribile.  
Così aveva provato tutta la tavola periodica dalla A alla Z. E conquistò un’etichetta.  
Il tizio che aveva tentato il suicidio.  
Quando sei “il mancato suicida” senti commenti di tutti i tipi, che variano dal “mi dispiace” al “mi dispiace non ci sia riuscito.”

Simon continuava a provare solamente indifferenza.

Suo padre richiese per lui un ricovero riabilitativo e finì in un ospedale del Lancashire completamente solo.

Kieren Walker dipingeva perché sentiva che così facendo riusciva ad esprimersi meglio che a parole. Era anche il motivo per il quale Kieren non scriveva.  
Però leggeva e rimaneva affascinato dalla capacità altrui di utilizzare le parole in maniera tanto efficace.  
Alcune volte li invidiava per quelle stesse parole che gli risultavano sempre non essere abbastanza o essere fin troppo. Strumenti difficili da utilizzare, complicati, astrusi.  
Probabilmente gli scrittori scrivevano perché non sapevano esprimersi attraverso le immagini, si diceva.  
Ognuno racconta la propria verità o le proprie bugie con gli strumenti che ha a disposizione.  
Kieren faceva schizzi del suo migliore amico, Rick. Ed era una bugia.  
Kieren disegnava il ragazzo di cui era innamorato, Rick. Quella era la verità.  
Il dipinto assumeva tratti e pennellate completamente nuovi.  
“Ren,” gli chiedeva Rick, “posso guardare i ritratti che mi hai fatto?”  
E Kieren si irrigidiva, gli tornava in mente un passo di quel libro di Oscar Wilde che aveva letto così tante volte.  
C’è troppo di me stesso in quel quadro, troppo di me stesso!  
Così mostrava a Rick solo i ritratti che erano una bugia e teneva per sé la verità.

A diciott’anni pensi di essere sempre in tempo per dire le cose come stanno. Perché è così che dovrebbe essere.  
Poi Rick si arruolò perché suo padre non sopportava che suo figlio “stesse diventando una checca.”  
Ma c’era ancora tempo, ancora tutto poteva cambiare.  
Poi le interiora di Rick erano sparse da qualche parte in Afghanistan a nutrire una terra che non era neanche la sua.  
E tutto d’un tratto non c’era più tempo.

Così Kieren si tagliò i polsi in verticale perché da qualche parte aveva letto che in questo modo sarebbe sicuramente morto.  
Suo padre lo fermò prima che potesse andare più affondo, prima che si tagliuzzasse per bene anche l’altro braccio. Alla julienne1.  
E ora questa era la storia di come non era morto o magari lo era, solo in parte.  
Ma la sua storia assumeva una piega diversa rispetto a quella di Simon.  
Era la storia di un’artista. E si sa, gli artisti cercano attenzioni, hanno bisogno di un pubblico, di applausi.  
Quindi la gente applaudiva.  
“Se fosse morto i suoi quadri frutterebbero una fortuna,” dicevano, “chissà, magari la prossima volta riesce a togliersi di mezzo.”

I genitori di Kieren lo spedirono in un centro riabilitativo nel Lancashire insieme a tele e tempere.

 

Kieren faceva riabilitazione di gruppo due volte a settimana. Non era male, infondo. Non li obbligavano a fare niente se non si sentivano pronti.  
A turno “parlavano di ciò di cui volevano parlare” così lui finiva ad articolare discorsi sconclusionati sulla colazione.  
Amy era lì perché aveva scoperto di avere la leucemia. Alla sua età in più della metà dei casi si sopravvive ma lei stava reagendo male alle cure e proprio non le andava che “quella cosa la uccidesse” almeno così diceva, “tanto vale che lo faccia da sola.”  
Della gente che si trovava lì, Amy era la più stravagante e a prima vista sarebbe potuta sembrare anche la più fuori di testa. Ma non era così. Indossava vecchie gonne vintage voluminose e vestiti da mercatino dell’usato ma Amy Dyer aveva amato la vita e avrebbe continuato a farlo fin tanto che sarebbe stato possibile definirla tale.  
“Non voglio cercare di sopravvivere. Sopravvivere non è vita.”  
Robert invece aveva provato ad uccidersi bevendo cianuro, ma non ne aveva preso abbastanza.  
Lo chiamavano Bob e lui sì che era svitato.  
Sentiva voci e le chiamava “angeli”, gli avevano detto di ingurgitare cianuro per morire ma era finito a fare una lavanda gastrica alle tre del mattino in un ospedale malandato del Kent.  
Psicopatia. Come avrebbe potuto disegnarla?  
Amy diceva che tentare di annegare non aveva funzionato e che aveva un’altra idea.

Poi c’era Simon Monroe.  
Kieren lo osservava e osservava gli altri pendere dalle due labbra.  
Era il suo esatto opposto.  
Simon sapeva parlare, era un oratore. Un poeta. Uno scrittore. Non sapeva tenere in mano un pennello ma una chitarra, che non era la stessa cosa ma era ugualmente incredibile.  
Simon prendeva parola e diceva, “Perché vergognarsi di quello che abbiamo fatto? Stavamo solo cercando di raggiungere Dio percorrendo la strada più breve.” Nessuno lo interrompeva, neanche i medici presenti.  
“Vogliamo morire perché ci sta chiamando a sé.”  
Poi finalmente qualcuno gli diceva di chiudere la bocca ma era troppo tardi. Avevano già sentito tutti e gli ingranaggi dei loro cervelli si erano messi in moto.  
Ad una riunione Simon disse che morire era “una cosa come un’altra quando non ti interessa la vita”. Qualcuno gli chiese se avesse tentato il suicidio per questo e lui aveva risposto che quella era stata la sua unica ragione.  
Kieren l’aveva ignorato per quattro, cinque sedute, poi l’aveva fermato all’uscita e gli aveva chiesto se faceva sul serio.  
“A cosa ti riferisci?” Simon aveva aspettato che il biondino gli rivolgesse la parola da quando l’aveva visto la prima volta.  
“A tutte le stronzate che dici.”  
“Perché dovrei parlare di qualcosa in cui non credo” puntualizzò l’altro.  
Kieren si accigliò, “quindi tu,” prese a guardarsi le scarpe, “tu vuoi ancora morire?”

“Si. E tu?”

“Io-” poi Amy comparve dal nulla, prese per un braccio Simon e lo trascinò via.

Una volta alla settimana la madre di Kieren chiamava e gli chiedeva come stava, cosa facesse, come si trovasse lì.  
“Tornerai presto a casa,” diceva, e la sua voce tramava. Lei era fatta così: quando mentiva tutto di lei la tradiva. I suoi occhi, il suo portamento, la sua voce.  
Non sarebbe tornato presto a casa.  
Diceva, “non vediamo l’ora di riaverti a casa” ma Kieren riusciva solo a sentire “non riusciamo più a fidarci di te, non riusciamo a non essere arrabbiati con te.”  
Chiedeva di Jem, ma Jem non era mai in casa.  
Lo odiava?  
Ne avrebbe avute tutte le ragioni del mondo.

 

Kieren chiese a Simon se voleva che gli venisse fatto un ritratto.  
Gli andava di dipingere qualcosa di bello.  
Simon acconsentì.

La camera di Kieren era vecchi e nuovi ritratti ammucchiati su un lato e il resto di ciò che possedeva stava sparso in giro.  
Era illuminata e dava sul giardino esterno. Ma non era importante.  
“Posso guardarli?”  
Kieren annuì, avrebbe parlato ma la gola gli si era chiusa in un nodo.  
Simon sorrise, mentre li guardava. Il suo era un sorriso strano, impacciato, a metà ma sincero.  
“Lui chi è?”  
“È un mio amico.” No. Sbagliato. “Era. Lui era un mio amico.”  
Si guardò i polsi e si sentì come se si fosse tradito. Come se quella fosse stata la confessione di un presunto serial killer.  
“È per lui che-?” Simon si guardò in torno facendo spallucce. Non era ovvio ma Kieren capì.  
“Si. È per lui che sono finito qui” cominciò a torturarsi le dita.  
Monroe riprese a guardare i ritratti. Kieren non era obbligato ad andare avanti ma lo fece, perché Simon era come lui. E voleva morire, non importava cosa gli avrebbe detto.  
“Si chiamava Rick ed è finito su una mina in Afghanistan. Pensavo che fosse a pezzi ma-” tremava ma non riusciva a smettere di parlare, “-insomma non era tutto intero-” si fermò di nuovo, si sforzava di trattenere le lacrime mentre Simon lo fissava in silenzio, “insomma la bara non era vuota. Lui c’era. Per me non era cambiato niente, restava bellissimo anche sfregiato in quel modo.”  
“Kieren non devi-”  
“No, sta zitto. Ti prego. Voglio dirlo. Io devo-” ora piangeva, tremava, le parole erano interrotte da singhiozzi e spasmi involontari.  
“Poi dovrai dirmi la verità. Dovrai dirmi perché sei qui. Perché no? non è una risposta e non posso accettare che-“  
Simon abbassò lo sguardo, “non puoi accettare che l’abbia fatto senza alcun motivo, vero? O uno che non ti soddisfi?”  
“Non posso.” Kieren restò lì con la testa alzata nonostante gli occhi velati dalle lacrime e la voce tremolante, Simon rimase in silenzio per minuti interi. Non stava aspettando nulla in particolare ma sapeva che Kieren avrebbe ripreso a parlare.  
“Io lo amavo. Si è arruolato a causa mia. Insomma non lo sapeva-”  
“Se non lo sapeva come fa ad essere colpa tua?”  
“Suo padre mi odiava. Aveva capito, forse. Non lo so. L’ha allontanato da me e lui è morto ed è colpa mia. Questo è il mio buon motivo.”  
Kieren piangeva ancora ma manteneva una sorta di dignità.  
Simon si avvicinò e l’abbracciò. Voleva urlare che dipendeva tutto dal punto di vista da cui si guardava la faccenda. Che per qualcuno non esisteva alcun buon motivo per morire, che per altri non ce n’era nessuno per vivere. Ma non lo fece. Non vedeva come questo avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a stare meglio e non c’era nessuna necessità di farlo.  
Kieren era estremamente sensibile e vulnerabile eppure si era messo a nudo per un’idea. Un’idea diversa da quella di Simon ma questo non gli impediva di provare ammirazione nei suoi confronti.  
“Non è stata colpa tua. Andrà tutto bene vedrai.”

Simon raccontò a Kieren di sua madre. Di com’era andato a prenderla al Club del Libro e di come si erano schiantati contro una stupida Range Rover a causa sua. Di quando si era svegliato e gli avevano detto che sua madre non ce l’aveva fatta. Di suo padre che l’odiava e che quando si ubriacava lo chiamava “assassino”.  
Kieren pensò che quello era un buon motivo per decidere di farla finita. Simon non gli disse che non aveva mai avuto interesse nel prolungare la sua vita più del dovuto in ogni caso.  
Simon e Kieren cominciarono a passare del tempo insieme. Parlavano di libri, della colazione, della regina, della loro famiglia. Nei dipinti che Kieren faceva a Simon c’era speranza e malinconia. Amore e senso di colpa. Simon lo capiva e andava bene.  
Durante le riabilitazioni di gruppo Simon parlava di Kieren, di come dalle esperienze negative possa nascere qualcosa di unico.  
Amy aveva gli occhi spalancati da cerbiatto così Simon cominciava a parlare anche di lei e Kieren si fermava a guardarla sorridere.  
Bob restava uno psicopatico ma almeno gli angeli non gli avevano chiesto di ficcare cianuro nella bocca di qualcuno.

Poi una notte Jem chiamò Kieren.  
“Solo una cosa Kier. Solo una.”  
Piangeva.  
L’ansia sostituì velocemente il piacevole stupore che Kieren aveva provato all’inizio.  
“Quando volevi toglierti di mezzo… non ci hai pensato a me?”  
Kieren sentiva gli occhi pizzicargli.  
Non l’aveva fatto. Perché? Non aveva pensato a nessuno. A niente.  
Non riusciva a rispondere.  
“Lascia stare Kier.”  
Attaccò.  
Quanto poco importante l’aveva fatta sentire? Come poteva anche solo sperare di essere perdonato quando neanche credeva di meritarselo?  
Si alzò e corse verso la stanza di Simon, aprì la porta e si infilò sotto le coperte. Sperava di non svegliarlo ma piangeva e tremava ed era inevitabile che succedesse il contrario.  
“Kieren, stai bene? Che è successo?” Kieren restava raggomitolato contro il petto di Simon, “Kieren. Guardami. Che succede?” gli asciugò le lacrime con i polpastrelli e baciò la pelle ancora umida. Una, due, infinite volte.  
I respiri di Kieren rallentarono. I battiti del suo cuore. Il sangue nelle vene che sentiva pompare nel cervello. Rallentò tutto. Alzò la testa dal guscio che Simon aveva creato con il suo corpo tanto più grande di quello di Kieren e lo baciò.  
Una. Due. Infinite volte. Fino ad addormentarsi.  
Il giorno dopo Simon si svegliò e Kieren non era lì. Almeno tre notti la settimana Kieren dormiva con Simon, entrava di soppiatto nel suo letto e stavano insieme. Potevano toccarsi, potevano non farlo. Non era importante. La mattina dopo il più giovane spariva sempre. Si rincontravano a pranzo, Kieren baciava Simon e quest’ultimo non gli chiedeva perché non aveva aspettato che si svegliasse.

Amy entrò nella sala da pranzo comune sorridendo, raggiante come sempre.  
“Meno di un anno” disse, “i medici dicono che di questo passo mi resta meno di un anno.”  
Tutti lì sapevano che, suicida o no, ad Amy non restava molto tempo eppure nessuno riusciva ad accettarlo.  
Kieren prese a dormire con Simon tutte le notti. Amy mi mancherà, diceva. Mancherà anche a me, si sentiva rispondere. Poi nessuno aveva il coraggio di dire altro, né la forza o la voglia. Amy Dyer non avrebbe aspettato di morire.  
Qualche volta Amy li prendeva in giro per l’espressione cruciata che assumevano quando la ragazza scherzava su quello che le stava succedendo.  
Simon stava perdendo una delle donne più importanti della sua vita per la seconda volta.  
Kieren fece un ritratto per ricordare ma le pennellate incisero sulla tela “non morire non morire non morire” con il rosso delle labbra di Amy e l’ambra dei suoi occhi.  
Amy peggiorò in meno tempo del previsto e venne trovata nella sua camera una domenica mattina. Con il suo miglior vestito. Qualcuno mormorava la parola “eutanasia” a bassa voce, come una bestemmia. Il piano B di Amy.  
Quando non ci sarò più, mi arrabbierò se piangerete. Diceva, voglio che il mio funerale sia la più grande festa a cui abbiate mai partecipato!  
Il bis dopo l’ultimo atto.  
E fu così. C’erano palloncini colorati, festoni alle pareti, musica. Eppure nessuno riuscì a smettere di piangere.

Kieren era una sorpresa continua. Nel bene e nel male. Un mese dopo la morte di Amy sorrise a Simon, entrando nella solita e triste sala da pranzo, con la vernice alle pareti scrostata, due pilastri al centro coperti con carta da parati azzurrognola e i tavoli laccati posizionati intorno. Si chinò per baciarlo e poi sedersi.  
“C’è lo stufato oggi. Io lo odio! Vorrei ci facessero uscire, così mi porteresti a pranzo o a cena da qualche parte.” Simon sorrideva mentre Kieren continuava a parlare, “non è davvero importante. Insomma mi piace passare il tempo con te anche qui dentro. Però, ecco, non ci avevo neanche mai pensato prima dello stufato. Ora mi sembra una cosa triste ma a pensarci bene abbiamo fatto così per quasi un anno e non è stato triste. Solo che non potremo più farlo ma- non importa. È lo stufato.”  
Simon inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso “manca poco e usciremo, allora ti porterò dove vorrai.”  
Kieren guardò il piatto per qualche minuto torcendosi le dita.  
“Io pensavo. Ecco. Pensavo che non avremmo aspettato così tanto… insomma, non voglio aspettare così tanto. C’ho pensato ultimamente. Ad un modo per morire insieme.”  
Simon tremò, gli occhi si spalancarono e i capillari si dilatarono rendendo il bianco più bianco. Il pavimento gli era crollato sotto i piedi. Restò in apnea. Non capiva. Non capiva più niente.  
Kieren continuava a parlare come un treno, così come faceva tutte le volte che era nervoso.  
“Non voglio che faccia male. Non voglio soffrire. Voglio che funzioni. Se fallissi di nuovo sarebbe… imbarazzate? E non voglio che ci sia sangue. L’ultima volta era ovunque e ha sporcato dappertutto. Mi ha spaventato… è ridicolo vero? Ma non era l’idea di morire. Solo non mi piace il sangue e non voglio che qualcuno sia costretto a pulire: dev’essere terribile dover pulire tutto quel sangue.”  
Simon sentiva la voce di Kieren ovattata e lontana. Sta scherzando? Fa sul serio? Non voglio morire. Non voglio che muoia.  
Lo stufato risaliva l’esofago.  
“Pensavo che prima potremmo fare l’amore. Prima della fine.” arrossì, sorrise, “sarebbe un bel modo di andarsene, non trovi?”  
Le lacrime di Simon combattevano per uscire, si avvicinò e gli parlò piano, “Kier-… no, non sarebbe un bel modo. Non esiste un bel modo.”  
Deglutì. Stufato e bile discesero l’esofago.  
Kieren non sembrò neanche accorgersi di quello che aveva detto.  
Simon si schiarì la voce, “Possiamo uscire di qui. Stare insieme. Non dobbiamo farlo. Non voglio.”  
“Pensavo che il miglior modo per non soffrire è la medicina. Ma questo devi dirmelo tu. Se sbagliamo vomiteremo acido per ore.”  
Kieren piangeva.  
“Kieren, smettila. Guardami. Guardami. Ti prego.”  
“Hai mentito!” sbatté una mano sul tavolo alzandosi, “avevi detto che volevi morire, l’avevi detto!”  
Simon deglutì a fatica, gli occhi sbarrati. Quando parlò gli fu inutile cercare di risultare calmo, la voce tremò incontrollata.  
“Era prima di te. Di noi.”  
Kieren restò in silenzio un eternità con lo sguardo arrabbiato di un bambino dopo un capriccio stampato in faccia, poi si voltò di scatto e lasciò la sala.

Quando Simon tornò in camera, sul letto c’era una scatola di cioccolatini. Aveva il cuore in gola e le tempie che pulsavano.  
Scusami per oggi, non sono davvero arrabbiato con te. Questi me li ha portati mia madre sabato scorso, ne ho già mangiati metà! Scusami anche per questo. Kieren.

Kieren aveva ricevuto un basco in feltro per il suo diciottesimo compleanno. Sua sorella aveva detto che “era alla moda” e che in Francia essere alla moda era l’unica cosa di cui si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare.  
Ci aveva attaccato delle spillette con su scritto “Je aime Paris” su uno sfondo blu, bianco e rosso scolorito.  
A Kieren non dispiaceva che lo fossero né che le avessero prese a un mercatino dell’usato.  
L’essere consumate le rendeva più reali. Kieren aveva una teoria secondo la quale la vita non fa altro che consumare i tuoi colori fin quando sei in bianco e nero. Quando perdi le sfumature delle cose tutto diventa o buono o cattivo, niente vie di mezzo. Niente pro e contro ma un’unica netta sentenza.  
Kieren era un pittore e perdere le sfumature significava perdere tutto.  
Non andò più in Francia e qualche volta, prima di tentare il suicidio , aveva pensato che era un peccato non poter dipingere i campi di lavanda della Provenza come avevano fatto in mille prima di lui in mille modi diversi.  
Nel giardino del centro ospedaliero non c’erano dei fiori di lavanda, ma c’erano primule e ortensie. Kieren si rintristì guardando fuori dalla finestra poi realizzò che anche se ci fossero stati fiori di lavanda ovunque non sarebbe riuscito a coglierne le sfumature.

Simon e Kieren passarono la notte insieme. Il biondo si rannicchiò contro il petto dell’altro come fosse l’ unico luogo sicuro al mondo.  
Simon disse che l’avrebbe aiutato e lui rispose che gliel’avrebbe permesso. Era di nuovo tutto a posto, tutto come prima. Un passo in avanti verso una parvenza di normalità.  
Kieren gli parlò dei fiori di lavanda fino ad addormentarsi.

Simon ottenne di uscire un mese prima di essere ritenuto idoneo. Fuori era fresco, pulito, libero.  
Prese una stradina laterale, si strinse nel parka e si guardò intorno.  
Per la prima volta si rese conto che la vita non gli era indifferente.  
Su un lato della strada dei bambini si passavano la palla che rotolò in direzione di Simon. La ripassò e disse, “sapete dirmi dove posso trovare un fioraio?” sorrise alla risposta.  
Fuori era tutto diverso, spaventoso, sconosciuto. Se Kieren non avesse voluto vivere in un mondo del genere, allora si sarebbero chiusi a chiave in un bungalow, avrebbero passato le giornate insieme a letto, davanti alla tv, sul pavimento. Forse la sua chiesa li avrebbe aiutati quando sarebbero finiti i soldi, se fosse stato disposto ad aiutare in Parrocchia.  
Poteva funzionare, certo non era il massimo ma era il necessario. Forse Kieren meritava il massimo. Forse Kieren meritava solo ciò che voleva.  
Simon si scrollò, c’era tempo per decidere. C’era tempo per loro insieme.  
Quando riuscì a tornare al Centro la pioggia gli aveva già inzuppato d’acqua i capelli. Si teneva curvo, il braccio piegato sullo stomaco, un bouquet di fiori di lavanda e rose bianche stretto in mano. Lo controllò e sorrise nel constatare che era in buono stato.  
Attraversò il corridoio curandosi di tenere le spalle dritte. Inciampò nella moquette rovinata e scollata.  
Bussò alla porta di Kieren. Guardò le luci al neon tremolare.  
Bussò una seconda volta. Le pareti erano scrostate e ingiallite, alcune macchie di umidità delineavano disegni complessi.  
“Kieren?” Simon ruotò gli occhi di trecentosessanta gradi. Luci al neon, pareti ingiallite, moquette verde.  
“Kieren? Sei lì?” sulla porta c’era scritto Kieren Walker a caratteri cubitali.  
Simon si stancò di aspettare. Abbassò la maniglia e spinse indietro la porta.  
La camera di Kieren era sempre dipinti ammassati in un angolo, disordine e immagini. C’era un nuovo ritratto di Simon al centro della camera, in bianco e nero se non per gli occhi del soggetto che erano blu. Di una tonalità che Kieren aveva cercato per ore prima di ritenersi soddisfatto.  
Kieren era disteso sul letto a pancia in su.  
“Kieren?” Simon lasciò che gli occhi scivolassero sulla scatola di sonniferi sul pavimento. Lasciò cadere i fiori.  
La pancia di Kieren era gonfia ma le labbra erano rosse.  
Kieren.  
Simon si abbassò su di lui, lo scrollò. Era un po’ meno composto ora, meno bello. Il sangue defluì verso il basso. È quello che succede quando una persona muore. Dopo il rigor mortis, quando diventa viola.  
Meno bello, meno perfetto.  
Simon urlò in silenzio. Scavò con le dita nella pelle fredda di Kieren, gli baciò le labbra, pianse.  
“Il bungalow” disse “noi” ripeteva. Ma tutto era a metà, stroncato da singhiozzi e gemiti e da voglia di morire.

L’ultimo ritratto di Kieren aveva una dedica, diceva “grazie Simon, ti ho amato davvero” ma Kieren non era bravo con le parole. Le immagini dicevano ho paura e non lo merito.  
Dicevano non merito di essere così felice come lo sono con te ma grazie.  
Quel quadro diceva ti amo e non era una bugia. Simon poteva leggerlo, poteva stringersi nel suo parka e ripeterselo all’infinito. Continuando così sarebbe riuscito a svegliarsi la mattina ancora per un po’.  
Simon era sulla sua tomba, dopo essere stato sulla tomba di sua madre e su quella di Amy. Simon parlava con il granito.  
Infondo il primo passo per la vita eterna è morire, non è così Kieren?

 

1 "Il taglio à la julienne (detto anche alla "filangè") è un tipo di taglio utilizzato in cucina che consiste nel tagliare la preparazione in filetti o fiammiferi di lunghezza variabile (comunemente 4-5 cm) e molto sottili (sezione quadrata di circa 2 mm di lato)." Wikipedia docet


End file.
